And So The Lioness Ate The Lamb
by Escaped Psychos
Summary: An adaption of kenzerooni's "Ever After". Lily thought her best friend died long ago. She thought he died in that hospital back in Chicago after they had shared their feelings. Well, she was wrong. He's back, but he might as well be gone. Bella/Edward/OC
1. Memories

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM. This fanfic is based off of **kenzerooni**'s "Ever After". The character, Liliana Montgomery, and some of the plot is hers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: As stated above, I've adopted this story from <strong>kenzerooni**, and most things are different. I really hope that you like it. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Translations will most likely be wrong. I used Google Translate, and it's notorious for it's errors.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>And So The Lioness Ate The Lamb<span>**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

* * *

><p><em>Memories<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Liliana Montgomery<em>**

* * *

><p>They say that what you want to remember is the first thing that goes. They say that you'll always remember what you wish you could forget. I suppose that it's true, seeing as how that's how my memory's gone. Except that, once you become a vampire, you're supposed to forget your human life—I can't seem to stop remembering it.<p>

Every single moment of my life with Edward Anthony Mason, is permanently etched into my mind. I can remember each day with perfect clarity no matter what age I was. I can see it from any person's point of view. I suppose that that's because of my curse.

Some vampires, namely my 'friend' Aro, would debate that it's a gift, but it's not. It traps me within my own mind, forcing up memories that I've buried. And that's my 'power'. Memories. I can see any memory, whether it be my own or a stranger's, as if I were standing and observing. If I were human, I would just say that I had a photographic memory, which I did have, but, as a vampire, I'm a 'psychologist' of sorts.

I can't dream, no vampire can, but, if I shut my eyes, I can slip into my subconscious while still _being_ conscious, and see my past…

* * *

><p><em><strong>June 9<strong>__**th**__**, 1906**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Lily! Lily, don't go too far!<em>_ Bí cúramach__,__meala__!*__" a beautiful blond woman in her early twenties yelled. Liliana, a small five year old girl with the same golden hair and brown orbs as her mother, was deaf to the words. She ran away, oblivious to the world around her, through the small park. _

_Shrieking with laughter, Lily made her way over to a swing set that was within her mother's line of site. Not caring about the delicate white dress that she wore, she attempted to hoist herself onto the seat, stepping on the material in a vain try to get on the swing. Giving up, she sat on the ground with a pout on her lips. _

_As she unconsciously started to pick at the grass, another woman and her son came up behind her. Like his mother, the boy had bronze hair and emerald green eyes._

"_Mommy, why is that girl sitting on the grass?" the boy asked innocently. _

"_Edward," his mother reprimanded. "Do not be rude. Go and introduce yourself."_

"_Yes, mother," the boy, Edward, sighed, swallowing any and all protests. Like the gentleman that he wanted to be, he approached Lily and cleared his throat, capturing her attention. _

"_Hi!" she grinned, but made no move to introduce herself._

"_Hello. My name is Edward Mason. What is your name?" he asked, rushing through the pleasantries so that he could play._

"_Liliana." Her answer was sweet and simple to her, but short and aggravating to Edward. She was supposed to say her surname too. Didn't she know this? It was common courtesy! _

"_And?" he asked, gritting his teeth together. _

"_And what?" Lily asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. _

"_And what else? What's your surname?" Edward elaborated, her obliviousness getting on his nerves. _

"_Oh, Montgomery. Liliana Montgomery," she smiled._

"_Pleasure to meet you, Miss Montgomery," he said, nodding politely before turning around, determined on walking away. But Lily had other plans._

"_Do you want to play?" _

_Edward froze. He locked eyes with his mother, silently pleading her to let him say no. Smirking, his mother turned to Lily. _

"_Hello, Liliana. I am Elizabeth. Edward would love to play with you. Where is your mother? I shall go keep her company," she said softly, hoping that Lily wasn't afraid of strangers. _

_Luckily, depending on how you choose to look at it, she was not aware of the dangers that strangers posed, and eagerly pointed to the woman a few yards away. "That is her! Her name is Sarabel!" she grinned, exposing her two missing front teeth. _

"_Very well. I shall leave you two to play," Elizabeth said before making her way towards Sarabel. _

"_Your mommy is nice," Lily said, turning her attention to Edward who stood awkwardly next to her._

"_Sometimes," he muttered, shooting a glare towards his mother. Of course, being five, it wasn't at all intimidating. _

_Not hearing what he said, she jumped up from her place on the ground, tripping over the hem of her skirt and stumbling into Edward. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, his face flushing a deep red. _

"_Is é do aghaidh dearg__,*" Lily giggled, poking his scarlet cheek._

"_What?" Edward asked, confused, his eyebrows furrowing._

"_Is é do aghaidh dearg__," she repeated. _

"_What does that mean?" he elaborated, rolling his eyes in impatience, momentarily forgetting his predicament. _

"_Oh. It means 'your face is red'," she shrugged, her brown eyes twinkling as his face flushed again. _

_Edward practically dropped her as he scrambled away from her. Giggling, Lily skipped over to him and wrapped an arm around his scrawny shoulders. "How does your face do that? It's so red," she said in awe, examining his face in innocent fascination. _

"_Stop it!" he whined, covering his face with his hands. Laughing out loud, she continued to torture him about his blushing for the rest of the day until their mothers said it was time to go home._

_As they left the park, Lily looked up to Sarabel and asked, with a longing edge to her voice "Mommy, am I going to see my new friend again?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 24<strong>__**th**__**, 1910**_

* * *

><p><em>The answer to that question was simple: everyday, much to Edward's dismay (at first). Now, at nine years old, they were inseparable. No matter what they did, they were together. Their parents were convinced that they would fall in love, in fact, they were betting on it. Edward's parents, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Mason, bet that they would fall in love before they were through with school. Lily's parents, Jhonathan and Sarabel Montgomery, on the other hand, bet that they would marry before their eighteenth birthdays. <em>

"_Eddie! Eddie, wait up!" Lily yelled, running after Edward who was a way away from her on the other side of the street. Her red gown swung around her legs, the bags that she __held in her hands bouncing as she sprinted towards him. "Scoir siúl, tú leathcheann!*"_

_Shoes squelching in the snow, coat wrapped tightly around her body, Lily practically sprinted towards Edward. Of course, said boy had been oblivious to his friends approach, and was not prepared for her sudden appearance. _

"_Umph!" The air rushed out of his lungs as Lily collided into him. "Hello, Lily," Edward groaned, grabbing hold of her legs to keep her from falling off of her position on his back. _

"_Cén fáth nach raibh__tú ag__fanacht le haghaidh__dom__,__leathcheann tú?" she asked, pouting. _

"_English please," he grunted, hoisting her up higher as she started to slide off. _

_Giggling, Lily leaned closer until her lips were to his ear. "I said," she breathed, knowing that being this close would make Edward blush, "'why didn't you wait for me?'"_

_She got the reaction she was aiming for. Edward's face lit up like a Christmas tree, even his neck was tainted by the flush. Lily kissed his cheek and rested her chin on his shoulder, ignoring the looks she was getting from the older citizens. _

"_Y-you really should not do that," he stuttered after a while, his blush almost completely gone. "People might get the wrong impression."_

"_Oh?" she asked, rolling her eyes at Edward's ignorance to the looks she was receiving. "And, what, pray tell, is the impression that I am giving off?"_

_He gulped. "Just that you, er, are not a lady," he stammered, giving her the edited version._

"_Come now, Eddie," Lily scoffed, hitting his shoulder playfully. "We both know that that's not the impression I am giving off to others. So say it. It won't hurt my feelings."_

_Edward gulped, debating on whether or not to say it as he piggybacked her to his home. Lily, whom was content with being carried around, didn't say anything as he thought. Eventually, though, he sighed and looked over his shoulder, seeking out those familiar brown orbs. He found them already looking at him, and chuckled nervously. _

"_You give off the impression of, um, uh, being a harlot," he said, stumbling over his words as he forced them out of his mouth. _

"_And he finally says it!" Lily exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. _

"_You act as if you are proud of it," he scoffed as he struggled up the steps to his house. Of course Lily wouldn't get off his back, and expecting anything else was just wishful thinking._

"_In a way, I am proud. I mean, you and I both know that I 'm not, nor will I ever be, a harlot. But other people are always just looking for a new piece of gossip, so they just make it up! It's infuriating!" _

"_Well, maybe if you didn't give them something to go on, then they wouldn't gossip," Edward grunted, pushing the door open and walking inside. Lily hopped off of his back, and he collapsed on a chair in the hall._

"_Oh, quit being so dramatic. I'm not that heavy," she scowled._

"_Of course you aren't," he breathed stretching his back until his bones cracked. _

_Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Lily walked into the living area where the Christmas tree stood. She placed the already wrapped gifts she had in her bags underneath it before going off to help Elizabeth in the kitchen._

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 4<strong>__**th**__**, 1913**_

* * *

><p><em>The Mason house was quiet today, much to Lily's surprise. She couldn't remember a day when there wasn't a lot of noise. Whether it were pots and pans clanging together while Elizabeth watched over her little brother, Caleb, whom was only 3, or the sounds of Edward Sr. rehearsing his speeches for meetings at the bank. This silence was strange.<em>

_Lily, having stopped by unannounced, walked into the living area. Usually she let herself in, like today, but she was always greeted by the time she passed the kitchen by Elizabeth. Eyebrows furrowed, Lily walked into the next part of the house: the music room._

_This was where she usually found Edward. He would sit by the window, staring at the piano like he was contemplating something. She didn't know what; she had never asked. But, today, he wasn't at the window; he was at the piano. _

_Lily stayed quiet, not wanting him to know she was there. His fingers were over the keys, as if he were about to play. He hit a few keys, shook his head, and hit some more. Eventually, after he had hit every key, he started to play._

_It was choppy, not nearly as good as what she'd expected it to be, but, nonetheless, it was beautiful. The song ended, and Lily walked forward quietly, trying with all her might to be quiet._

"_I know you're there, Lily," Edward said, his back still facing her, but the smirk audible in his voice._

"_How! I didn't even make noise!" she exclaimed, pulling at her golden blonde locks in irritation. _

"_You slammed the front door shut," he said casually, turning around on the piano bench to look at his best friend. _

"_Grr," Lily said, before sitting down next to him and crossing her arms._

"_Did you just say 'grr'?" Edward laughed._

"_Yes. Humans can't growl, so that is what I shall say," she nodded, a goofy smile appearing on her face. Her expression sobered up quickly as she turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "And, when, Mr. Thirteen Year Old, did you learn how to play the piano?" Edward blushed, but said nothing. "__An bhfuil tú ag rúin a choinneáil ó dom, leathcheann tú?*"_

"_I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you didn't just say that you are completely and irrevocably in love with me, right?" he asked, still not understanding a word she had said. _

"_No, really?" she scoffed, the sarcasm oozing off of her words. _

"_Do you mind translating?"_

"_Nope. Now, show me how to play," she ordered, turning towards the black piano. _

_Edward turned as well, and gulped as he realized that he didn't know where to start. "Uh, I don't think I can…"_

"_Why not? Just show me what keys you hit. It can't be that hard." _

"_It's not that," Edward rolled his eyes. "I just…I don't known what keys I hit. My piano instructor hasn't even let me near the piano yet. We're still on finger exercises."_

"_Finger exercises?" Lily asked, giggling to herself._

"_Yes, finger exercises. And, don't laugh! It's a…very important part in learning how to play," he stammered._

"_Sure it is," she said, rolling her eyes. _

"_It is," he whined._

"_Whatever you say, Eddie boy. Now, would you mind explaining how you knew how to play if you still do, er, finger exercises?"_

"_I, uh, played by ear," Edward stuttered, mentally kicking himself for it. Why did he always stutter when he was talking with Lily? _

"_Really? That's amazing! Play something for me? Please?" Batting her eyelashes subconsciously, she looked up at Edward, the goofy grin back on her face. _

"_S-sure."_

_The rest of the day was spent with Edward playing the piano and Lily listening silently, her eyes watching his fingers dance across the piano keys._

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 12<strong>__**th**__**, 1917**_

* * *

><p><em>It was Lily's sixteenth birthday. She had insisted on not celebrating it (more like threatened), but Edward still felt the need to do something. So, whenever Lily was with her other friends, he would go over to her house to get help from Sarabel. <em>

_Now, not even eight in the morning, Edward was dragging Lily to the park where they first met, her complaints being met by deaf ears. They reached the swing set that she had attempted to get on when she was five. They were worn now. Rusty too. But that didn't stop Edward from lifting Lily onto one of the swings and sitting in the one next to her. _

"_Are you sure this is safe?" she asked skeptically. _

"_I don't know," he shrugged, a half smile that made Lily's insides flip appearing on his handsome face. She didn't know when she started feeling like this, but she had long since accepted that she cared for him as more than a friend. Not that he knew that. No, it would probably ruin their friendship if he knew. _

"_That's comforting," she rolled her eyes. _

_Sighing, Edward turned the swing so that he was staring at Lily. He didn't know when it happened, but she was beautiful. Her golden hair, her brown eyes, her pale skin, everything about her; she was the epitome of beauty in his eyes._

_Looking up, Lily noticed him watching her, causing her cheeks to turn red. Smirking, he said one of the things she always told him: "Is é do aghaidh dearg." It didn't sound as smooth as it did when she said it, but it still shocked her to the core. _

"_Ho-? Whe-?" _

_The smirk on his face grew as he watched her stumble for words. "You're face is still red."_

_This, of course, only caused her face to turn redder. "Shut your mouth!"_

"_Well, that wasn't the only thing I learned how to say in Irish," he smiled crookedly. _

"_Really? What else did you learn?' she asked curiously, her blush slowly fading._

"_Breithlá__sona__,__mo__Lily__.*"_

"_Thank you," she smiled, forcing the flush to stay off her face._

"_Aw, I was hoping I could make you blush again," Edward teased._

"_Stoptar__leat__do bhéal__, __leathcheann__duit!*__" she exclaimed, her blush flaring up._

"_Now I know why you always love teasing me so much," he laughed. Scowling, Lily pushed Edward away from her. The metal chain that held up his swing snapped at the force, causing him to fall on his back. Lily, like the caring best friend that she was, was doubled over in laughter. _

"_Téigh go dtí ifreann!*" he snapped, rubbing his bum as he sat up. _

"_Well!" she exclaimed, offended, as she stood up, only to push Edward down and sit on his stomach. _

_Already breathless, he tried to push her off of him, at least for a second so that he could breathe. Unfortunately, he used too much of his strength, and ended up throwing her off. _

_Getting up, she glared at the bronze haired boy. "Cúig soicind*," she growled. "5…4…3…"_

_Edward, having just realized what she had said, shot up and started running. He was faster than Lily, but she was more agile. Zipping in out of crowds, dodging trees, and jumping over a puppy, she caught up to him and jumped on his back._

"_GAH!" _

_They crashed to the floor; Lily landing on top of him again. She was laughing hysterically, and ended up rolling off of his back and onto the floor. After a while, Edward joined in, her laughter contagious. Passerby's threw them weird looks as the two lay in the grass with their hands on their stomachs as they laughed._

_Eventually, their laughter died down, and they just lay there, staring up at the overcast sky. Not looking away, Lily spoke. "I want to visit Italy."_

"_What?" Edward asked, turning his head to gape at her in confusion._

"_Before I settle down, before I get married, I want to visit Italy. And Spain. I want to learn their languages. I want to be able to speak Italian, Spanish, and whatever other languages they speak. I want to visit Ireland, and get in touch with my roots. I don't want to be a house wife who has only ever seen Chicago. I don't want to be tied down," she elaborated, her tone getting distant._

"_That's nice," he whispered. "I would love to go with you. Then you can laugh at me when I embarrass myself in front of a bunch of foreigners," he chuckled._

"_Technically, you'd be the foreigner," Lily smirked. _

"_Shut your mouth," he muttered. _

_They lapped into silence once more, not bothering to move as water droplets started to fall from the clouds. A drop splashed onto her cheek, but she ignored it. The cool sensation was comforting. _

"_I want to join the army," Edward said suddenly._

"_Wh-what?" she asked, finally moving her eyes away from the sky to look at her best friend._

"_My dad wants me to stay in school and study. He wants me to grow up and own a business. I haven't told my mother yet. She'd be devastated. To be honest, she's probably the only reason I haven't left yet." Well, that hurt, Lily thought to herself. "You know, besides you." Awwww!_

_She didn't know what to say. What could she say? A million and one things popped in her head, and she couldn't pick. In the end, she just picked one, and, luckily, it was the one that really portrayed how she felt. "Die out there and I'll bring you back to life just to murder you myself."_

_Edward laughed, not knowing how serious the blond was._

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 13<strong>__**th**__**, 1918**_

* * *

><p><em>Lily's seventeenth birthday was not as enjoyable as her last. In actuality, the entire month was spent in the hospital by Edward's side as he fought the Spanish Influenza. This was not something he approved of, since she could get sick too, but all Lily did was roll her eyes and tell him to shut up. Today was different though. <em>

_Sarabel had told her daughter that Elizabeth had passed the night before. She refused to believe it. "You're lying!" she had yelled, tears streaking down her face. "She's not dead! She can't be!"_

_Her mother just stood there, smiling sadly. She didn't try to stop Lily as she ran out of the house and to the hospital. She just stayed silent as she felt tears gather in her own eyes._

_Lily burst through the hospital doors, her hair all over the place, eyes bloodshot from the tears, and chest rising and falling with deep erratic breaths. The nurses threw her pitying looks, but she ignored them. The only thing on her mind was getting to the room that Edward and Elizabeth shared—to see the bright smile that the green eyed beauty always wore, even in the worst of times._

_Unfortunately, she had to wait to do that. The doctor that was treating the majority of the patients, Dr. Cullen, had wanted to speak with her. "Urgent" he had said. All she could do was nod, her mind telling her that she had to go with him, while her heart tried to pull her to the room. _

"_Tell me she isn't dead, Doctor," was the first thing out of her mouth._

"_I'm sorry, Miss Montgomery, but I can't tell you that," he said, looking away from her. For once, she wasn't mesmerized by his perfect face, or his perfect voice. No, she was too busy dying inside. "I'm even sorrier to tell you that…Edward won't make it past the night."_

_And that killed her._

_An anguished cry escaped her lips and she nearly collapsed. A set of cold arms grabbed hold of her and led her to a chair, forcing her to sit down. Sobs wracked her body, and she had trouble breathing. She kept muttering the words "Not Edward. Not my Edward," under her breath._

* * *

><p><em>Lily walked into Edward's room with shaky knees after being told that she had 10 minutes to speak with him by Dr. Cullen. Her hand was on the wall, keeping her from falling over. She had finally calmed down long enough to get up and stay up. Her life was over. How could she live without her best friend? It was impossible. <em>

"_Lily?" a voice croaked. Her eyes flashed over to the source, and instantly filled with tears as she took in the withered form of her long time friend._

"_How you feeling, Eddie?" she whispered, walking to the edge of his bed. Her voice, despite her best attempts at making it sound lighthearted, was full of grief and concern._

"_I've been better," Edward said, trying to ease the mood with a bad joke. Lily couldn't think of anything to say, so she stayed quiet, her hands fiddling with the sheets on his bed at the awkward silence. Slowly, and with much effort, his hand came up and weakly grabbed hers. "I take it they told you." She nodded. "It'll be alright."_

"_How can you say that?" She asked, glaring at him. "How can you talk about your death like it's nothing? Oh, I know. Because you'll be the one that's dead, and I'll be the one who has to miss you!" she yelled._

"_You're overreacting," he mused, playing with her fingers._

"_I am not overreacting, Edward! How do you expect me to get over the death of the man I…" she trailed off. Was she really about to tell him that she loved him? Now, of all times?_

"'_The man you' what?" Edward asked._

"_The man I love," she whispered, looking away. _

_Once again there was silence. After a while, she felt a hand on her cheek, and she turned her head to look at him. Sweat gathered on his brow, his face was even paler than usual, and he was breathing heavily. Just that small action took so much effort._

"_How do you think I feel?" he whispered. "I always told myself that I would never leave you. I always told myself that I'd be the one to say it first—that I'd tell you how I felt about you. But I can't do any of that because I'm dying, and you told me that you loved me before I could."_

_Lily's breath caught. He loved her. He loved her, and she loved him. But it didn't matter. He was dying. It was too late._

"_Edward," she sobbed, and cupped his cheek. "You're such an idiot. Why did you have to wait until now to tell me?"_

"_Because I didn't think that you felt the same," he said before he started coughing uncontrollably. Not knowing what to do, she started hitting his back gently to help him get whatever it was out. The thing that had to get 'out' was blood._

"_Nurse! Nurse!" Lily yelled frantically, not knowing what to do. The sound of pounding footsteps as the nurse ran into the room was the only thing that she registered until she was being pushed out of the room as more and more people entered. _

_She was left in the crowded waiting room, crying her eyes out. She couldn't stay. She just couldn't. It was impossible. Why would she? All that would happen would be that a nurse would come out and tell her that Edward was dead, and she couldn't handle that. Instead, she ran outside, and kept running until she was in an unfamiliar part of town. _

_There were no streetlights. The buildings all looked abandoned. The last thing she remembered seeing was a man with glowing red eyes whom had just appeared in front of her._

* * *

><p>It's the only time that I don't remember. My change. All I felt was pain, intense pain. It was the point where all that my mind registered was the fire that coursed through my veins. It was my only time of pure bliss, because every other second was clouded with Edward, my dead best friend.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Translation time!<strong>

*****_** Bí cúramach**__**,**__**meala**_**! - Be careful, honey!**

*** **_**Is é do aghaidh dearg **_**- Your face is red.**

*** **_**Scoir siúl, tú leathcheann!**_** - Quit walking, you idiot! **

*****_** Cén fáth nach raibh**__**tú ag**__**fanacht le haghaidh**__**dom**__**,**__**leathcheann tú? - **_**Why didn't you wait for me, you idiot? **

*** **_**An bhfuil tú ag rúin a choinneáil ó dom, leathcheann tú?**_** - Have you been keeping secrets from me, you idiot?**

*****_** Breithlá**__**sona**__**,**__**mo**__**Lily – Happy birthday, my Lily. (Awwww **__** )**_

_*****__**Stoptar**__**leat**__**do bhéal**__**, **__**leathcheann**__**duit! **_**– You shut up, you idiot! ****(She really likes calling him an idiot xD)**

_*****__**Téigh go dtí ifreann! **_**– Go to hell! (Mean, Eddie. Really mean.)**

*** **_**Cúig soicind**_** – five seconds (oooh, scary ;) )**

* * *

><p><strong>So, <strong>**I really hope that you liked it. Please leave a review. :)**


	2. Aro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The plot for this story was inspired by** kenzarooni**'s story. I don't own any characters; the original Lily belongs to** _kenzarooni**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I had the chapter written and saved on my sister's laptop, but, my dad, well, he literally broke that in half. So I have a new laptop (<em>way<em> nicer than the last one) and my updates _should_ be more frequent, but the medical academy might get in the way. I apologize if it does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aro<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun set on Volterra, Italy, casting a surreal glow on the large castle at the center of the city. The old stone was painted with the silver tinge of the full moon outside, but that didn't seem enough to capture the attention of the vampires inside. No, they were much too preoccupied to have their train of thoughts affected by something they had seen hundreds of times already. But, despite this, there was still one set of glowing gold eyes that could be seen in one of the highest towers looking up at the sky.<p>

The orbs belonged to Liliana Montgomery, perhaps the only vampire in the continent that had an animal-only diet. It wasn't easy, but she had spent the whole of her century as a vampire without drinking a drop of human blood.

"_You naïve little girl," a pale man with milky red eyes and dark hair chuckled. "Don't you understand that starving yourself will only make the thirst stronger?" _

"_I do," Lily amended; looking at the man, Aro, squarely in the face, her red orbs a dull mahogany after weeks of fasting. "But I would rather I starve than become the monster you have made me."_

"_Monster? Monster! What I have given you is a gift!" Aro roared. The volume of his voice combined with the sensitivity of her ears was enough to make Lily flinch, but she stood her ground. _

"_An unwanted gift, then," she said, smiling wanly. _

"_Millions of humans would kill to have what I have given you," he growled._

"_Then you should've given it to one of them," Lily snapped, crossing her arms over her chest in irritation._

"_Nobody has what you have," Aro seethed, glaring at the blond before him._

"_Oh? And what exactly is so unique about me?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow._

"_Mi amore, you have a gift."_

"_Well, everyone in this room has that gift, so I wouldn't say that I'm unique," Lily scoffed._

"_That is not what Aro meant, my dear," a new voice said, this one belonging to a man whom had been introduced to her as Marcus. He too had the milky red eyes and pale, papery skin. "You see, there are some vampires that wield special powers, like yourself. Most everybody in the Voltori has their own gift that characterizes who they are."_

_Lily drunk the information in, not entirely sure on whether or not to believe him. Aro took a step forward, his hand outstretched, waiting for her to take it. She hesitated a fraction of a nanosecond before her hand was in his. _

_A gasp escaped her lips as she was bombarded with every one of her memories every one of _Aro's_ memories. Her eyes zoomed around the room, but it wasn't the room anymore. It was a different place. Every time her eyes moved a new place appeared. Lily watched scenes unfold before her, scenes that didn't even pertain to her._

_She watched as Aro, looking stronger and younger than he was now, murdered his sister. She watched as he burned her, apologizing to her, explaining why he did it. She watched as he lied to Marcus, his sister's mate, about how she had died. _

_An anguished cry filled her mind and the throne room as she was thrown into Marcus' mind, reading _his_ thoughts through Aro's. His grief became hers. His pain was now hers, and it was too much to handle. She could relate to Marcus, not just because she was in his mind, seeing his thoughts through his eyes. No, Lily could relate because of a single word: Edward. _

"_Stop!" Lily screamed, trying to pull her hand away from Aro's as the image shifted to Caius'. She saw him get attacked by a werewolf, felt his terror, and she cried out again. "Stop it, please!"_

_Aro couldn't move either. He was experiencing the same thing that Lily was, taking all of the memories of others through her thoughts, feeling everything that they felt through the blond. But he did not cry out, nor did he beg to have it end. On the contrary, he was enjoying himself too much. She had a gift so similar to his, but it was much more vivid, more detailed._

_The other vampires in the room watched the two with uncertain eyes. Not once had they seen anyone react to Aro like she was. They were sure that, if she were still human, there would be tears running down the newborn's face. _

_Marcus and Caius exchanged looks, the latter looking as indifferent as ever. Marcus took a step closer, having already felt an attachment to the girl. She reminded him so much of Didyme. "Aro, enough. That's enough," he said, placing a hand on Aro's shoulder._

_He was ignored for the most part, for Aro was too deep in memories to pay attention. He had learned Liliana's language in seconds, and was now delving into every one of her family's conversations, slightly fascinated with the mundane conversations. _

_Lily, on the other hand, was thrown into an abyss of pain as she was forced into the werewolf's body as he was murdered for his audacity to attack a leader of the Voltori. Screams of agony tore through her throat, rivaling the ones she gave out during her change. _

_Marcus, surprised at the distress and anguish in her shrieks, wrenched her hand away from Aro's. Without the support she had gotten from the mind reader's still body, Lily's knees buckled, and she fell to the ground, gasping for unneeded air. _

"_Th-tha-thank y-you," she rasped out, glancing up at Marcus who was still in shock. The vampire nodded once, blinking his eyes as he tried to understand what had just happened._

"_That was wonderful!" Aro gushed, clapping his hands as if he was at and opera show. "My girl, you have an amazing gift!"_

"_And what exactly is her gift, Aro?" Caius asked. "Screaming in terror, perhaps?"_

"_No, better. Much, much, better."_

"_Oh? And what would that be?" Marcus asked, glancing down at Lily whom was still on the floor, every muscle in her body quivering. _

"_Memories," Aro said. "Every memory you've ever had, every memory anybody in your memories have ever had, she can see them, experience them. Your memories are her memories."_

"Staring at the moon again, I see," a deep voice said from behind Lily.

Lily didn't have to turn around to know who it was, and she smiled, never moving her gaze away from the natural satellite. "I wonder what it must be like to think of such a beautiful thing as a curse. To never be able to see it in your right mind," she mused, her smile turning bitter.

"Well, why don't you go find one of those dogs and check their memory? I'm sure you'll find an answer there."

"They would kill me on the spot, Felix. Plus, I would have to erase the memory from my mind afterwards, lest Aro reads my mind and goes on a rampage to murder them. Then what would be the point of that?" she asked, glancing at the tall, burly man behind her.

"You'd have your answer," Felix smirked.

"But I wouldn't remember it," she challenged, turning around to face him, leaning against the window frame.

"But you could always write it down," he shot back.

"Then I would have to erase it all over again."

"And you could reread it."

A giggle escaped Lily's lips, as she skipped over to Felix's side and kissed his cheek. "Shut up before I hurt you," she whispered.

"I'd like to see you try," Felix scoffed as he flexed his muscles. "Your newborn years are over. You've got no chance against these guns."

A mischievous smirk tugged at the blond's lips as a sudden thought popped into her mind. She didn't act on it though. She wouldn't do that to him. Not yet, at least.

"Tell me, is there a legit reason why you're in my room?" she asked, poking Felix's chest.

"Why yes, yes there is," he said, rubbing at the spot she had poked with a scowl. "Master Aro wishes to speak with you."

"Roger that," Lily winked as she ran down the stairs at a fraction of light speed.

* * *

><p>The throne room hadn't changed much since the day that Aro had tested Lily's powers over a hundred years ago. It was still cold and gloomy, still made of concrete slabs that had molded over the years. It still smelled of death and decay, with the aroma of human blood hanging onto the curtains and cloaks that the Voltori wore.<p>

The only real difference that Lily could note was that the thrones had been shifted a quarter inch to the right. That, and that there seemed to always be a certain set of twins in the room.

Waltzing into the room with an easygoing smile, Lily's eyes found Marcus' first before they settled on Aro's. He was examining her clothes with scrutiny, and it wasn't until then that she realized that she wasn't wearing her own cloak. No, she was wearing another vampire's cloak, a lower ranked vampire's cloak. The thought that he hair might've been in disarray as well crossed her mind too, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She _was_ off duty, after all.

"You wished to see me, Aro?" Lily asked coolly.

"Yes, I did," Aro said, his lip curling in disgust as he seemed to piece together why Lily wasn't dressed as she usually was. "There's a clan in South America that has been acting up," he said.

"And you want me to take care of them?"

"Precisely. I'm sure that you can handle it alone, but—"

"I'd much rather take Felix with me, just in case," she said, interrupting his sentence. "We'll leave immediately."

"Very well. Dimitri will give you their location."

Nodding to each of the three Voltori leaders, Lily turned on her heel and sauntered out of the room, Dimitri following behind her.

"So, did you have fun with that runt?" Dimitri asked, grinning cheekily.

"What can I say? Vampire sex: there's nothing else like it," Lily winked, fixing the ponytail her hair was in to make it neater.

Dimitri let out a deep, reverberating laugh. "Wanna test that?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"With you? Sorry, Dimitrius, but I think I just threw up a little in my mouth," she teased.

"What did I say about calling me Dimitrius?" he growled, glaring at the golden-eyed vampire before him.

"Not to?"

"Exactly, shrimp. Now, go get that lapdog of yours so you can get to Rio before sunrise."

"Wait, we're going to Rio?" Lily asked, her eyes gleaming in excitement.

"Business only," Dimitri simpered as he walked in the opposite direction of Felix's room. An enraged whine was all he heard as he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>If the time skip between her flashback (italicized) and the present (normal script) confused you, there's a century difference between them. Please review. I'm already working on the Rio chapter! ^^<strong>

**Also, the Cullens should be mentioned in the next chapter, and they might come in either in chapter 4 or 5. **

**By any chance are there any Harry Potter fans out there? If so, and you guys like RP sites, check out my profile. :)**


	3. Rio

**Author's Note: Took a while, but I finally got this out. I was a bit (extremely) discouraged (locked myself in my room and sulked) by the lack of reviews. But I thought "what the hell" and just typed this up. There's too much dialogue though. . Next chapter, the Cullens! Whoo! ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Special opportunity time! Yay! The person who can name the reference that the ** phrase is from (it has to be the one I'm thinking of, mind you) gets a oneshot of any pairing they want from Twilght, Soul Eater, Transformers, Harry Potter, Night World, or Percy Jackson. The opportunity stands until someone answers it since I don't really think anybody reads this. :) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rio!<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that I'm in Rio and <em>not<em> partying it up," Lily muttered as she trudged down the empty street with Felix by her side. When she had returned to her room, she had made sure that she was wearing her own cloak, and that the clothes underneath it were suitable for clubbing, along with having her debit card tucked into her bra.

"I can't believe that you're still complaining about that," Felix growled, his entire body tensed as his eyes tried to find the vampires they had been sent to take care of.

"C'mon, don't tell me that you don't want to be partying it up with Brazilian woman as much as I want to be partying it up with Brazilian men," she said, shutting her eyes so that she could listen for any and all sounds that weren't part of the human world. There was nothing.

"If those women are vampires then I would reconsider," he said, walking towards an abandoned building.

Lily followed him, rolling her eyes at his remark. "Ever heard of the term 'incubus', Felix? You could so do that! Only, I think it'd be better if they were actually awake…" she trailed off as she eyed the building. "Creepy building is creepy."

"Quiet," Felix hissed, glancing up at one of the windows. There was a flash of movement behind the curtain, too fast to be noticed by human eyes. Luckily, they weren't humans. He glanced over to the shorter girl next to him, her eyes clasped shut in concentration. As if sensing him watching her, she peeked up at him curiously.

Felix nodded towards the building before he disappeared from sight, leaving Lily alone. The blond scowled, barring her fangs at the stone structure, and proceeded to the front door. Despite her partner's plans, she stuck to knocking instead of barging in.

Nobody answered.

"_Lasmuigh sé le ifreann_*," Lily growled, banging her fist against the rotting wooden door. It made a loud whining sound before the wood split under the force of her blows, each having gotten harder and harder after the last. "Oops."

Waltzing into the building, she was surprised to see that it didn't resemble a crack house like she had suspected. Instead it was a nice, clean home. There were leather couches, glass coffee tables, and zebra fur rugs scattered around the room in an organized pattern. There were picture frames hanging on the wall, each of them capturing a moment in time with the same three people. They were gorgeous, perfect in every way. There were two large men, red eyed and dark haired. They were physically twenty. One was smiling while the other wasn't. The girl was smaller, looking to be about twelve with long brown hair and maroon eyes.

"Beautiful family you have here," Lily murmured, knowing that whoever was in the building would be able to hear. "Wonder why you would want to attract the Volturi's attention."

"Who said that we do?" a voice said from behind her. It was a husky sound, full of underlying threats, and it made a smirk appear on her face.

She turned around slowly, offering the man a large grin. Lily recognized him as the indifferent man from the picture. "My name is Liliana, and I was sent here on behalf of the Volturi," she said, holding her hand out for him to shake. "May I have the honor of knowing your name, sir?"

"Nicholai," he grunted, keeping his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Well, Nicholai—may I call you Nick?—it seems that your coven has been drawing too much attention to yourselves. Dead bodies with ripped out throats aren't exactly the usual crime around humans."

"What does it matter if we've been attracting attention? We can just pin it on the animals in the area," Nicholai said, ignoring her question completely.

"Civilians going missing year round, all pinpointed to this area of town? I'm pretty sure they'll catch on soon enough, Nick." The dark haired male glared at Lily as she shortened his name. "You do realize what this means, right?"

He said nothing.

"Death. Termination. Deletion. Annihilation. You choose your preferred word," the blond stated, shrugging her shoulder as she picked up a photo album and started flipping through it, not caring that the man before her was seething in anger.

"It seems that the Cullen diet doesn't include their compassion, huh?" Nicholai growled, flashing his fangs menacingly.

Lily's hand froze in the middle of turning a page. Her golden orbs flickered up to him quickly. "Cullen diet? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your eyes. You only drink animal blood, right?" She nodded. "The Cullens are notorious for their choice in fauna-only diet. You might know them as the Olympic coven, though."

She took this information in, saving it for later. "I can assure you that I am just as compassionate as any other Volturi member," Lily deadpanned.

"Then you must not understand why I can't let you near my family," he rumbled, falling into a fighting stance.

"_Tá mé ag tuiscint níos fearr ná mar a fhios agat_,*" she shot back, mimicking his position. Nicholai was easily twice her size; there was no chance that she could beat him. Then again, she wasn't really planning on taking him on. No, she had her big, meathead of a best friend for that.

"English please," the red eyes vampire said.

"I hope you said your good byes already," Lily smirked, running out of the room as she spotted Felix standing in the window, gesturing to the decapitated vampires outside. The sound of shattering glass met her ears before there was a loud crash. Snarls and growls erupted behind her, and the blond found herself rolling her eyes.

Pulling out a lighter from one of the pockets in her robes, Lily walked outside and went to a black dodge ram van. She set the lighter on the back tire near the gas tank before she approached the moving bodies of the vampires.

Picking up the dismembered parts was unnerving for her. Sure, if someone ever ripped her apart she could reattach, but it was still gross. A shudder shot down Lily's spine as she threw the pieces of vampire into the truck. Soon enough, Felix was assisting her, bringing Nick's remains with him.

"Would you like to do the honors?" the blond asked him, smirking. A small, malicious grin pulled at the burly man's lips.

"It would be my pleasure."

Slamming the doors shut, Lily glided away from Felix, letting him open the gas tank, light the lighter, and toss it in before he was at her side. A large, scorching explosion resonated from behind them.

They paid no mind; after all, their conversation had already moved onto a more savory topic. "Can we go meet some Brazilians?"

"Sure," Felix shrugged, taking his smaller friend's hand in his and dashing towards the nearest night club.

* * *

><p>It was nearly sunrise now, and the two vampires were sat, relaxing, on a turned over tree. It was quiet in the rain forest, but the two had gotten used to it. Animals tended to stay away from them, after all. The only sound around them was the sound of their laughter.<p>

"W-wait! Yo-you ******broke his bed******?" Felix asked, gasping for breath that his lungs did not need.

"Yup!" The blond giggled, swinging her legs in content. "You should've seen him. He was—it was like I had just shown him a gift of god." He snorted, mentally adding that it was probably true; vampires _were _the closest thing to gods on this planet. "What about you? I saw you with that broad? Was she any fun?"

"She was…eh."

"Eh?"

"She wasn't a vampire, that's for sure. I swear, I think I broke her pelvic bone," Felix said, scowling. "And she just kept going on and on about how I didn't need to use a condom because she was infertile. I just wanted to snap her neck and yell 'I'm a vampire! I can't get you pregnant anyway!'"

Lily hummed, not wanting to say anything. He didn't know it, like she wanted, but children were a sore spot for her. All she ever wanted was a little bundle of joy to hold in her arms. But she couldn't have that; Aro had taken that from her.

Hatred that she had never felt before burnt her to the core. Why should she work for him when all he did was take things from her? There had to be another alternative. There had to! Lily thought back to her conversation with Nicholai. _"The Cullens are notorious for their choice in fauna-only diet. You might know them as the Olympic coven, though."_

The Olympic coven—she had heard of them, alright. Aro had mentioned their leader, Carlisle, several times. She had never been allowed to meet him, even though he had visited at least thrice throughout the term she had spent with the Voltori.

Now she knew why.

"Lils, you okay?" Felix asked, staring at his golden eyed friend worriedly. He didn't need a special power to know that something was wrong with her; her silence was enough to tip him off.

"I'm leaving."

The way she said it made him all the more confused. It wasn't angry, nor sad. It wasn't even determined for Heaven's sake! It was…emotionless. Void of any and all expression.

"Where?" he asked, glancing towards the rising sun.

"The Olympic Peninsula."

That shocked him. "Why?"

"Cullens."

"Why?" Felix repeated, utterly dumbstruck.

"Jus' 'cause," Lily shrugged, turning to watch the sun with him. It wasn't bright enough to cause their skin to glimmer like billions of microscopic crystals, but it was enough to make the town visible for the human eye.

"That's not a valid reason."

She sighed. Leave it to Felix to use her signature statement against her. "I'm sick of being used—no, I'm sick of the _Voltori_. Every damn day it's the same crap! Do this, go kill them, check his memories, find out who this is, what they know. It's so irritating! I don't want a life like that! Wait, I don't have a life; I'm dead. I don't want to be a weapon or…or…or a trophy in a sick twisted collection that Aro can show off whenever he pleases!"

It had started off quiet and slow, with Lily completely calm and collected. But, slowly, her words started getting fasting, heating up.

"So, the Cullens are your answer?" he asked quietly.

"I'll feel normal there," she whispered, hanging her head slightly. "I won't be alone; I won't be the only animal drinker."

Lily sat quietly, waiting for Felix to object, to tell her she was being ridiculous. It didn't come.

"So do it."

"Wh-what?" She nearly fell over. "What about the Voltori? The Guard?"

"Screw the Voltori! Screw the Guard! Screw them all!" Felix exclaimed, grinning wildly. "It's your undead life. Grow a backbone, Lils. Get the hell out of here. Don't worry about me; I won't tell your secret."

"Wait, you're gonna stay?"

He looked down at his petite friend with a sad smile. Of course he wanted to go, but he didn't have any special power that could keep him under the radar. And nobody would believe they were dead if someone didn't come back to tell the tale.

"Fix my thoughts," Felix said, sighing slightly.

"What do you want to remember?" Lily spoke almost dejectedly, like she knew this was inevitable.

"You ran away to Africa. I tried to convince you to stay, but you dived into the lake saying you would miss me."

"You just had to throw in that I would miss you, huh?" she teased, stepping towards him.

"Just to make sure I don't hate you."

"Sure, that's why."

Lily's smiling face was the last thing Felix saw before the pressure of her mind in his penetrated his skull. A scream ripped through his throat, raw and pained. His memories of their conversation was completely overwritten, altered into a scenario that would pain him until he met her again.

* * *

><p>*<em>Lasmuigh sé le ifreann<em>-Off it to hell.

*_ Tá mé ag tuiscint níos fearr ná mar a fhios agat_-I understand more than you know.


End file.
